The present invention relates to a headlight for motor vehicles.
Headlights of the foregoing type normally include a housing with a reflector and a diffusing lens which together with the housing hermetically encloses an interior of the headlight.
One of conventional headlights of the type under discussion has been disclosed in DE-OS No. 30 04 413. In this conventional headlight, an air conduit is secured in the housing in the region of the air outlet by a catch. Thereby the distance of an outflow opening of the conduit to the adjacent part of the body of the motor vehicle is relatively small so that necessary through streams of air, caused by travelling of the vehicle can not be ensured through that conduit and therefore the interior of the headlight is not always vented as desired.